


Hearts On Fire

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride month 2017, Strangers to Lovers, firefighter Dan, way too many closet jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #9- Closet"I trapped myself in the closet and the you're the cute firefighter that got sent to rescue me" AU





	Hearts On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

Really, Phil should have known better. He’s an adult, really, even if not always a functional one. So he should know that lighting a scented candle because he wants the room to smell pleasant while he takes a nap is a terrible idea. Even worse than that idea is climbing completely inside the closet to find a lighter (which should probably be stored somewhere safer, like the kitchen or the office). He finally found it buried under a stack of books he’d been meaning to donate, but never got around to, and turned to go back into his room. Only… the closet door was shut. _Oh no._ He tried prying the door open several times, but nothing was working. He wasn’t especially claustrophobic, but he didn’t exactly want to starve to death in his closet either.

There was really only one thing to do. Phil was going to have to call the fire department. He briefly imagined the firefighter’s faces when they bravely burst down his door only to find out he’d managed to lock himself in the closet like an idiot. Maybe starving to death wouldn’t be that bad… His stomach rumbled loudly, almost on cue, and he sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing the number.

After ten minutes of explaining to the dispatcher the humiliating ordeal of being stuck in his closet, Phil heard what he hoped was the fire department.

“Hello?” a voice called loudly.

“In here!” he called back, in what he hoped was an equally loud voice. He listened to what sounded like one pair of footsteps coming towards him and braced himself for what was about to be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

“You’re um… In the closet right?” an (admittedly very nice) voice called.

“Physically, at least,” he joked and then immediately regretted it. He didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself than necessary.

“Funny. My name’s Dan. I’m gonna get you out of here okay?” the voice- Dan, called back.

“Phil. Please hurry- I might actually eat my arm if I’m forced to stay in here any longer,” he replied, only half joking.

“How’d you manage to get stuck in here anyway?” Dan asked conversationally. The question would’ve worried Phil, but he could hear the door being messed with, so he knew Dan was standing outside laughing at his misfortune. Or, at least if he was, he was doing his job at the same time.

“Well… I wanted to light a candle, so I came in here to get the lighter… And then the door closed behind me…”

“And now I’m here to rescue you,” Dan finished for him, sounding amused, but not malicious.

“Pretty much,” he replied shrugging.

“Happens to the best of us. Just be more careful next time okay?”

“Are all firefighters this friendly?” Phil asked, and Dan laughed.

“Not usually. Things like fire and smoke make it kinda hard to carry a conversation,” he explained.

“Oh! Right, that makes sense.”

“Yup. Stand back?” Phil did as he was told, and pressed himself against the back of the closet as best he could. The door flew open, and Phil was met with the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen. He was at least as tall as Phil was, and had the kind of big brown eyes that look like they’re always smiling. Then he actually did smile, revealing that he had dimples, because _of course_ he did. And Phil was cowering in his closet in an old t-shirt and emoji pajamas. He really should have just accepted death.

“You okay?” Dan asked, looking concerned.

 “Fine! I’m fine, just… A little… Okay, maybe _a lot_ embarrassed,” Phil admitted.

“Don’t be. I promise I’ve been called for much worse,” Dan offered comfortingly.

“I’m also kind of convinced I died in there and you’re an angel sent to soften the blow,” Phil added, before noticing that he was still standing in the closet, and stepping out. Dan laughed, blushing furiously.

“Nope, you’re alive. Thankfully. It’d be really awkward if I got here with my whole heroic speech planned and you were dead,” Dan told him.

“You had a heroic speech planned?” Phil asked, amazed at the novelty of their situation. When he thought about getting attractive people back to his room, the last thing to come to mind was ‘cute fireman rescuing him from his closet.’

“Well, no, not really. I would’ve planned one if I knew you were going to be on the other side of that door, though.” It was Phil’s turn to blush profusely.

“In any case, thanks for um… Getting me out of the closet,” he answered finally.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the first person that’s ever said that to mean it literally,” Dan replied, and they couldn’t help but laugh.

“I guess you have to get back now? I’m sure there are lots of kittens that are waiting for you to save them,” Phil said after they’d sobered up a little bit.

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” Dan said, and Phil would’ve trapped himself in the closet right then and there if it meant more time with him.

“Maybe we can meet again when you’re not working?” Phil suggested hopefully.

“That would be-” Dan’s phone rang, cutting him off, and he groaned. He gave Phil a quick apologetic look before answering it.

“Yes? Yes, it’s handled. Seriously, again? No… Okay. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“I guess this is goodbye then?”

“No. Not goodbye. Here-” Dan took Phil’s hand and scribbled a number on it quickly. “Text me okay? I’d really love to get to know you.”

“Me too- I mean, that… That sounds great,” Phil said finally, and Dan gave him one last blindingly perfect smile.

“Bye Phil.” And with that, he was gone.

Phil saved his number to his phone in a complete state of shock. Dan had given him his number. He’d come, found him locked in his closet, and still wanted to get to know him. It was enough to make Phil grin down at his phone like an idiot.

 _Say hi to the kittens for me!_ He typed without thinking, forgetting Dan didn’t have his number. He barely had time to explain who it was when his phone went off.

 _I’ll even send you pictures of the cutest ones,_ was the reply.

_That’s all I ask. I’ll leave you to save the world now_

_I don’t know about the world- Maybe a few families. See you soon? X_

_Of course x_

Phil was far too awake to take a nap now, but that hardly seemed to matter. Through some incredible twist of fate, the universe had brought Dan to him, and that was worth far more than an extra hour of sleep. It was impossible to tell what would become of them, but for now they were filled with anticipation and the promise of something new and exciting. He could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted an excuse to write firefighter! Dan  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed (And let me know if you want more fire fighter AUs)!  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
